


He's Just A Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Discovering Hidden Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's just a friend.Nothing More than a friend.Absolutely just a friend.Nothing more.Just a friend....Right?





	He's Just A Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closedaccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedaccount/gifts).

> Thank you for always being so sweet and kind. I made you a Lukadrien one-shot <3 Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Adrien stepped out of the car with Marinette and Kagami, who were hand in hand, and Adrien found it endearing, how comfortable they were with each other. Maybe they liked each other. 

“Have fun with Luka.” Marinette motioned for him to move forward, “I’m sure you two will have loads of fun.”

“No, I don’t think they will. There’s going to be some tension, on both ends, not just on Luka’s.” Kagami smirked, resting her head on Marinette’s shoulder, “ Not until Adrien tells Luka how he really feels.”

"Luka?" Adrien let out a small chuckle and he shook his head, "He's just a friend."

Marinette shared a small look with Kagami and Kagami shrugged, "Marinette was just a friend to me, too."

"Well, you two are  _ very  _ good friends now.” Adrien commented and Kagami began to pull Marinette away from the boat, towards the car where Gorilla was waiting for them.

“I still can’t believe-”

“-Shhh, my love. Let’s go to our date before time runs out, ‘kay? I didn’t work that hard to get you out of fencing and your violin lessons to not spend time with you.” Marinette placed a finger over Kagami’s lips and he didn’t quite understand what was going on, but they seemed to get along just fine.

He wished he could be as good of friends with Luka, just like Marinette was with Kagami. 

Luka’s finger over his lips was something he wouldn’t mind. He’d done it once as Silencer, when he had been akumatized. 

Adrien had found it strange how the world seemed to stop once Luka placed his finger over his lips, quieting him, but after that, there was a feeling that he couldn't quite shake off of him whenever he thought of Luka. 

“Adrien.” Luka’s hand clamped down on his shoulder lightly, but it made Adrien jump, as he had just been thinking about him.

Could he hear his thoughts?

“Luka!” Adrien exclaimed nervously, turning to greet him properly, “I was able to come to dye my hair, on your boat.”

“Mari texted me about an hour earlier. Actually, she blew up my phone with texts in all  _ caps  _ about how she had pulled everything off perfectly and you were on your way to the boat.”

“Yeah, my father thinks I’m at fencing practice right now. And I have another hour to kill because I have chinese lessons, but Marinette convinced my teacher to cover for me.” Adrien was unsure of whether or not to step forward and join Luka on deck, “And here I am.”

“Here you are.” Luka winked at him and offered him his hand, “Come inside. Jules set everything up before she left on her date with Rose. My mom’s gone to go help out a ship nearby, so we have the rest of the ship to ourselves.”

Adrien hesitantly took Luka’s hand and Luka led him down the stairs of the deck and to the couch, where everything was sprawled out on the floor.

Adrien quietly sat crisscrossed on the floor and his heart began to thump loudly, and he was sure if he caught his reflection in the mirror, it would reflect the color of Ladybug’s suit, as Luka sat right behind him, quickly getting to work.

“You’d look good in red.” Luka murmured as he ran his fingers through Adrien’s hair and Adrien tried to keep himself composed. 

“You look awesome in blue.” 

The fingers stopped midway through his scalp and lingered, before pulling away. “You’re a perfect high note.”

“We’re talking musical terms now?” Adrien snickered softly as Luka wrapped some cloth around his shoulder. “Is this one of your old t-shirts?”

“Yeah, you don’t mind, do you? It was the only thing I had that would cover you if the dye drips down.” 

“N-no, not at all.”

It was silent for a bit, as Adrien racked his brain on what to say to Luka, how to make conversation with someone who was very special to him. Someone who he thought about constantly. Someone he rambled to Ladybug about after patrol. Someone he-

Kagami had gotten through to him. She was right. There was something deeper than just a friend that lay dormant, waiting for Adrien to wake up and realize that the feelings had always been there. 

Luka was more than just a friend to Adrien.

Adrien  _ liked  _ Luka (and Adrien came to the realization that Kagami and Marinette were also more than friends. He couldn’t believe it had taken him that long to figure it out, when they’d been calling each other sweet nicknames for weeks).

“You’re not scared, are you?” 

Adrien could practically see Luka’s wide grin as he pushed Adrien’s hair up. Adrien stiffened and he knew Luka liked to tease him, but he seemed to be taking this a bit more serious. It wasn’t just teasing. It was  _ flirting _ .

Adrien began to wonder if all the times Luka had teased him, it had really been flirting. Or maybe he was hallucinating and it wasn’t what he thought it was.

But could it be?

“No, I trust you. I’m in good hands...your hands.” Adrien threw his head back into Luka’s chest and gazed up at him, a wide smile on his face, rivaling Luka’s.

It could be, if Adrien took the next step forward.

He could see Luka’s Adam’s apple quiver as he gulped and Adrien returned the wink that Luka had given him earlier.

“Are-Adrien…” Luka closed his eyes and Adrien was afraid he’d done something wrong. Did Luka not reciprocate?

“Did I do something to upset you?”

“No, you didn’t. But I need to know something.”

“Alright.”

“Are you available next Friday?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Adrien coughed and leaned forward, choking on his words.

“I mean, unless-”

“-We can go on one right now. I have an hour and a half left before I have to go back home.” Adrien stood up and helped Luka up as well. “Unless you have-”

“-No, no, I’m all good.” Luka laughed nervously and Adrien joined in awkwardly. “So you feel the same? I’m not just a friend to you?”   
  


“Of course I feel the same, Luka. You’re more than a friend to me.” Adrien grabbed Luka’s hand tenderly, placed a light kiss on the back of Luka’s hand, and held it close to his chest, to his heart. “You’re more than just a friend to me.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
